Confession
by Cheshirethebunny
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka, orang yang menyeramkan itu bisa jatuh cinta? Drabble/School AU/crack pairing/warnig inside/RnR boleh? *wink wink*


**DISCLAIMER!  
>Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM. I own nothing except the story idea.<strong>

**Warning!  
>Crack Pairing, bad story, bad plot, OOC. I've warned you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Di lorong sekolah itu, seorang lelaki berambut putih berponi tidak wajar itu berdiri mematung, entah sudah berapa lama. Mata berwarna gelapnya yang tajam itu sedari tadi tertuju kearah seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki ini adalah Mitsunari Ishida, anak yang paling ditakuti seluruh sekolah. Namun hei… kemana perginya aura seramnya itu?<p>

Gadis yang sedang dipandanginya itu berwajah amat manis. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasnya, namun itu membuatnya terlihat imut. Rambut pendeknya bergaya bob dan berwarna cokelat tua, sewarna dengan matanya. Ia sedang tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya. Gadis menawan yang seakan hidup tanpa beban. Gadis itu bernama Tsuruhime. Berlawanan dengannya, dia adalah anak yang disukai dan disayangi seluruh sekolah.

Termasuk Mitsunari.

Tidak ada yang tahu soal hal ini. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kalau si anak yang sama menyeramkannya—bahkan ada yang bilang lebih menyeramkan—dengan iblis itu bisa menyukai seseorang. Dia sendiri juga tidak bisa bilang pada siapapun. Sekalipun pada sahabat karibnya sendiri, Yoshitsugu Otani.

Tapi sebentar lagi seseorang akan tahu.

Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang. Apa ini akan berhasil? Dia sendiri merasa ragu. Tapi tidak. Dia harus melakukannya. Gadis itu terus menerus terbayang di pikiran. Setidaknya mengatakanya bisa membuatnya lega, kan? Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju. Gadis yang dituju menoleh.

"Oi, kau."

Anak-anak yang awalnya mengerubungi gadis itu mundur menjauh. Tsuruhime menatapnya. Ia tampak tenang, tidak seperti anak lain.

"Iya, Ishida-san?"

Seketika murid-murid berdatangan memandangi dari jauh.

"Aku… aku ingin bicara." Ucap lelaki itu, Tsuruhime memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Aku—"

"Hei, itu Ishida si anak iblis kan?"

"Sedang apa dia dengan Tsuruhime-chan?"

Suara bisikan para murid yang 'menonton' kejadian itu terdengar samar di telinganya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebenarnya aku—"

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Mau apa dia dengan Tsuruhime-chan?"

"A…aku takut, kita panggil guru saja yuk!"

Suara para murid terdengar lagi. Mitsunari terdiam. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena kesal atau malu. Perasaan ragu dan malu mulai menghantui dirinya. Ia berbalik lalu berlari menjauh dari gadis itu dan semua orang. Tanpa ia sadari sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya. Gadis itu menyadarinya lalu mengambilnya.

"Ishida-san! Kau menjatuhkan in—eh, dia sudah menghilang?"

Tsuruhime memandangi amplop ditangannya dengan penasaran.

"Apa ini?" Gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Saat ini dia sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang dijauhi semua orang karena dia selalu berada disini. Tempat dimana dia bisa sendirian. Hatinya mulai gundah. Ia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal yang bodoh. Merasa kesal, ia meninju tembok sekuat tenaga. Tangannya terasa perih, bahkan sampai meneteskan cairan merah. Namun dia tidak peduli.<p>

"Ishida-sa—Ah! Tanganmu terluka!"

Lelaki itu menoleh. Seketika ia terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsuruhime khawatir.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Mitsunari malah bertanya balik. Hei, dimana sopan santunmu?

Seketika jantung lelaki itu serasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat benda yang sedang digenggam gadis itu. Suhu tubuhnya seketika naik. Wajahnya semerah tomat segar.

"Ke-ke-kenapa…" Ia menjadi gagap seketika.

"Oh, ini?" Tsuruhime mengacungkan amplop yang dia genggam sedari tadi.

"Kau menjatuhkannya. Jadi aku mengambilnya, dan… membacanya. Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan… ehehe~" Ucap Tsuruhime lagi.

Wajah Mitsunari makin memerah. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sifatnya kali ini amat sangat berlawanan dengan sifatnya yang biasanya. Tapi… ketika kita jatuh hati pada seseorang, kita memang seolah berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda kan?

Begitu juga Mitsunari. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah. Disaat semua orang menjauhinya karena ketakutan, gadis ini malah tersenyum dan menyapanya. Tsuruhime, gadis impiannya, yang berbeda disbanding gadis-gadis lain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku, Ishida-san.. kau memang tidak bisa ditebak, tapi itu yang aku suka darimu. Aku percaya, kau pasti tidak seperti apa yang semua orang kira, aku percaya padamu."

Mitsunari mengangkat kepalanya memandang gadis itu. Tsuruhime tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Ishida-san." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tunggu, jadi kau…" Mitsunari tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tsuruhime mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis kepada Ishida Mitsunari, lelaki yang diam-diam diidamkannya.

"Jawabannya… ya."

-END-

* * *

><p>ASDFGHJKL AKHIRNYA BISA MEGANG LAPPIE JUGA! FIUH. Minggu pertama masuk nih ye. Aduuh, maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek (FF lu emang selalu jelek woi :v). saya dapet inspirasi pas liat fanart MitsuTsuru yang saya jadiin cover picture ini. Langsung fangirling karena unyu, terus masukin ke list OTP deh huahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (UDAH CUKUP THOR). Untuk FF My Little Sister, bakal saya apdet setelah saya bikin chapter pertama FF collab saya di fandom sebelah, ya. Tolong ditunggu sebentaar lagi. Makasih ya, udah mau baca! Reviewflame? Please do as you wish!

Salam amat sangat super duper ultra mega sayang,  
>Ikurin.<p> 


End file.
